1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to rain gutters and more particularly to a gutter guard which is so designed as to block the entry of leaves and induce the entry of water into the gutter below.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rain gutters invariably accumulate foreign debris, for example, leaves and pine needles, and thereby become clogged. Such debris must be removed manually, usually by a person on a ladder or on the roof. In the past, gutter guards have been developed which address the problem of accumulating debris. Gutter guards are conventionally screens laid atop the gutter to block debris from entering the gutter in the first place. Some gutters have been developed which include devices for removal of debris after it has accumulated therein.
Gutter guards are difficult and time-consuming to install and often do not function satisfactorily. It is often necessary to drill holes in the gutter or otherwise impair its integrity. Gutter guards are conventionally installed atop the gutter mouth and beneath the roof edge. As such, they are generally horizontal. Debris will accumulate on the surface of the guard which blocks the flow of water into the gutter. The water is then deflected off the edge and onto the ground therebeneath. It is therefore necessary to remove the accumulated debris off the gutter guard. This is usually done manually from a ladder, just as it was done with the gutter.
The following patents are hereby referenced as being typical of some improvement in which the surface is slightly tilted:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor ______________________________________ 4,841,686 Herbert R. Rees 2,948,083 Homer M. Steele 2,734,467 Homer M. Steele ______________________________________
In heavy rain, however, these guards tend to guide the flow of across the entrance to the gutter and over its edge, thereby defeating the very purpose of the gutter.
Another type of previously known gutter guard is bowed upwardly convex and hinged on the outside edge of the gutter (U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,976 to Butler). The bowed shape acts as a collector for debris, ice and snow. Ice and snow may exert dangerously high pressure on the apparatus with resulting deformation, damage, and/or destruction. Although the guard is hinged, it cannot be opened without first removing the debris which has been trapped between the inner edge and the roof.
Other previously know gutter guards are vinyl and are inserted in an upwardly bow-shape. These guards do not hold up well under pressure from ice and snow and they lose their effectiveness in extreme temperatures.
The following patents are hereby referenced as being typical of the known prior art insofar as they disclose pivoted rain gutters which gutters are so designed as to be tiltable from the ground to thereby dump their contents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor ______________________________________ 4,807,406 John Densmore 4,696,131 Robert E. Schreffler 4,669,232 Robert L. Wyatt ______________________________________
In addition to being very expensive, such gutters are not dumped until they have become clogged with debris. A large quantity of debris and accumulated water is then dumped all at once on or near the person who is manipulating the gutter. As with standard gutters, such gutters are difficult to fully clean from the ground. Overall, it is preferable to prevent the debris from accumulating in the gutters in the first place.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved gutter guard which effectively 1) prevents leaves and debris from collecting in the gutter, 2) blocks the free passage of rain water thereover and encourages water to collect in the gutters, and 3) encourages leaves and debris to be blown off the guard by the combined forces of wind and gravity.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved gutter guard which is easily installed and removed without the effecting the integrity of the gutter.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved gutter guard which is durable, does not collapse under the pressure of snow and ice, and is resistant to extreme temperatures.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a gutter guard of the type described which is hinged and can be easily manipulated from the ground so that debris which has accumulated on top of it is dumped.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an extension rod which can be used from the ground to manipulate the hinged gutter guard as described above.